


What A Wonderful Way to Say I Love You

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biker Dean, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Pregnancy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean and (Y/n) are now married with a surprise waiting for them.





	What A Wonderful Way to Say I Love You

The honeymoon had been fantastic. They had left the bikes at home and taken Dean’s Impala and drove, stopping at various motels where they could celebrate being husband and wife uninterrupted. Not that it really mattered anyway. No one bothered Dean when he told them he was going home to his old lady. Not unless there was an emergency, like one of the prospects catching something on fire or something like that.

“Did you ever think we’d get to this point?” (Y/n) asked as she watched Dean, wearing nothing but the sheet that came with the bed.

“Fucking like rabbits?” Dean asked with a laugh, which caused (Y/n) to roll her eyes.

“Married,” She laughed a little. Dean smiled and kissed her gently.

“I had a feeling it would happen, I just needed to get my head out of my ass and take a step before Sam kidnapped us both and sent us to Vegas or something,” Dean laughed.

“Oh, how romantic. Being married by Elvis at a little chapel with neon?” (Y/n) teased.

“Hey now, I’d be classy. It’d be Han Solo, not Elvis,” Dean smirked.

“You’re hopeless,” (Y/n) laughed.

“Yeah, hopelessly in love with you,” Dean kissed her again, pulling her so she was pressed against his body.

******

They had been back home for about two months when (Y/n) just couldn’t shake the food poisoning that she had picked up somewhere along the way. With some urging from her friends, she went to the doctor to find something to ease the nausea and aches.

Except then, she found out it wouldn’t probably go away for about seven months, because she was pregnant.

“No way!” (Y/n)’s best friend laughed as she played with her engagement ring. “You already got knocked up?”

“I guess so,” (Y/n) laughed a little, kinda worried about how her husband was going to react. They hadn’t really talked about kids yet, and they were still in their newlywed phase.

“Dean will be esactic,” Her friend told her. “I just know he will.” (Y/n) just smiled and nodded.

****

“Babe, what’s going on?” Dean asked later that evening. (Y/n) had been distant all day, cancelling her plans to meet with her husband for lunch.

“Oh, uh, nothing,” (Y/n) said, biting her nails.

“You’ve been sick. Are you not feeling any better?” Dean asked, worry obvious in his voice.

“I, uh, yeah, I am,” She told him, turning to look at him. “But I...I don’t have food poisoning.”

“What do you have?” He asked.

“A baby,” She told them, taking a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

“I...you’re pregnant?” Dean asked. (Y/n) nodded, expecting him to be upset. What she did not expect was for him to kneel in front of her and lift her shirt before placing little kisses on her soft stomach. “Hey there little guy or girl. I’m your daddy.”

“Dean?” (Y/n) asked, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. “You’re not mad?” Dean stood up and pulled her close to him.

“I’ve been mad about a lot of things, but not this. Never this,” Dean kissed the top of her head. “I’m going to be a dad. There’s nothing better I’d rather be.”

*****

The cravings were not a joke, as Dean learned when he’d hop on his bike at 3 am to get (Y/n) whatever she wanted. But he did it out of love, no matter how much Sam teased him for being whipped.

But (Y/n) felt like she was gaining too much weight for just one baby. And her theory was confirmed at the gender reveal doctor’s appointment, when the second baby came out from around their sibling to make their sonogram debut. 

“Twins,” (Y/n) looked at Dean. “We’re having twins.”

“One boy, one girl from the looks of it,” The doctor smiled. “Congratulations!” 

“Oh my god,” Dean laughed. “I say it’s because we were arguing over if it was a boy or a girl.”

“Well, I guess we have to get double the stuff,” (Y/n) smiled. “But that’s just another little one to love, right?”

“Of course,” Dean kissed her. “Twins.”

*****

“Dean!” (Y/n) called out from where she was standing in the kitchen. “Dean! Come here!”

“What?” Dean asked, coming in from the garage where he had been tuning up the bike.

“My water just broke,” (Y/n) told him, more calm than she thought she would be at this moment.

“That’s cool, I just...wait what?!” Dean was rushing then, grabbing the ready bag and getting (Y/n) out to the Impala, forgetting to lock up the house. Thankfully, (Y/n) was with it enough to text Sam, asking him to lock up the house.

The contractions hit quickly, and (Y/n) was squeezing Dean’s hand as they pulled up at the hospital and rushed her to the maternity ward.

It was not a very long labor, and before they knew it, the two Winchester children were welcomed into the world. A beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy. The boy was about a minute older than his sister but she was a little bigger than him. Dean held his little girl in his arms while (Y/n) had the little boy. They hadn’t really thought of names yet, but they knew it would come to them before they went home.

“I love you,” Dean told (Y/n), looking up at her. “Thank you.”

“For what?” (Y/n) asked.

“Giving us a complete family,” He smiled. “You’re so amazing.”

“I love you too Dean,” (Y/n) smiled. “And I couldn’t have done it without you.” Dean leaned over and kissed her gently, enjoying a few moments of peace before the babies were hungry again.


End file.
